


let my love adorn you.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Comeplay, First Time Topping, M/M, Power Bottom, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: robbe topping sander for the first time.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	let my love adorn you.

**Author's Note:**

> here's your reminder that i don't know how to end fics

The thought never crossed Robbe's mind to be frank. He liked bottoming for Sander, loved it even. It just made sense for them so Robbe was caught off guard when they're in the shower post sex escapade and Sander proposes it. 

Sander is washing his shoulders and back as Robbe let's the water fall down his hair and body. He feels Sander give a quick kiss to his neck, "Was thinking something" He says with a squeeze of his shoulders. 

"That's never good" He teases and Sander pinches his ass.

"Ow" He squeals turning around towards him, "What?"

Sander shrugs, looking in between them and back up at Robbe, "I've been thinking about bottoming lately"

Robbes brows raise in shock. "Really?"

"Wanted to try that. Think you'll make me feel good"

Robbe stutters on his words but he just nods, "Yeah yeah of course."

"Yeah?" Sander flirts pulling him close, "Is that something you want too?"

"Well I want you to feel good so yeah." He confirms with a sweet kiss. 

.

The next time, they're rolling around in bed, eager and turned on with their erections pressed each other, Robbe reaches over to grab a condom to slide it on Sander's dick but Sander takes hold of his wrist, "Not tonight."

Robbe looks up to him startled and Sander softly whispers, "Want you"

Robbe nods eagerly, it feels so different for Sander to be the one eager and needy but he's not complaining. Robbe grabs the lube, pushing his boy's legs up in the air, and pours some on his fingers, "Baby, I took care of that earlier." Sander says. 

Robbe looks up at him and pouts, "While I was out?"

"I wanted to be ready for you"

Robbe whines but nods, leaning down to kiss him, "Wanna do it next time" He mumbles. Sander agrees with a light pat to his boyfriend's ass as Robbe sits back up on his knees. He slides on the condom and rubs his lubed up fingers along Sanders hole, sliding his thumb in just because.

Sander let's out a sudden noise with a chuckle, looking down at a devious Robbe. The brunette leans down to kiss Sander, hovering above him as his hand finds the base of his dick and inches in and they both gasp and moan in each other's mouth, breaking the kiss once the tip is in.

Robbe looks down in between them and back up at Sander as he slides further in. Robbe's brows furrow in surprise at how warm and tight he is around him. It's immediately an overwhelming sensation and Sander's facial expressions and soft mewls aren't helping. 

Sander leans up to see if Robbe is all the way in and when he notices he's not, Sanders hand comes to his boyfriend's ass and pushes him down so he's buried deep inside him 

Sander moans as Robbe mutters, "Sander, Sander." in a warning tone. Sander looks up at Robbe slowly sliding out so he's only halfway in.

"I'm okay" Sander insists.

"But I'm not. I need a minute. You feel really good"

Sander smirks smugly as he starts lazily stroking his dick on his abdomen as Robbe hovers above him, trying to calm himself down. Sanders hand reaches up to Robbe's chest, grazing his nipple, "Come on, baby. Really want to feel you again."

Eventually the brunette braces his arms on either side of Sander and pushes back in, the boys simtaneously moaning once again. 

Robbe leans down to lock lips with Sander who he still can't believe feels this good. It always seemed easy for Sander to wait until Robbe came to have his own orgasm but Robbe is struggling to hold back as he thrusts inside of Sander. 

Sanders legs lock around him and his hands come up to cradle his face, caressing it with his thumb, "Feel so fucking good, Robbe." He breathes heavily. 

Robbe smiles and gives him a peck as Sander mutters, "A little harder"

Robbe leans up on his knees and starts thrusting harder, his eyes clenched shut because his orgasm was already approaching. He clenches onto Sanders calf, trying for dare life to hold back but when Sander let's out a loud moan, Robbe suddenly shoots his load and collapses on top of Sander, with soft and apologetic 'Im sorrys'

When Robbe comes down from his high, he leans up fron Sanders chest and immediately turns red, "I'm sorry." He says embarassed. 

"It's okay" Sander smiles playing with his, hair. 

"Didn't think it would that good" He groans.

"We can try it again another time, don't worry about it " Sander reassures. Robbe sighs and nods, pulling out and getting rid of the condom. He feels ashamed really, a little incompetent. He wraps his hand around Sanders dick to finish him off but the older of the duo pushes his hand away and pulls him up to lie beside him, "Its alright."

"I'm really sorry." He mumbles.

"Stop apologizing. It happens, Robbe. It was your first time topping. We'll just try again, stop worrying. I love you"

Robbe sighs and just nods and tries not to think too much about the fact that Robbe can't remember more than about three times in the countless times they've had sex when Sander came early and he gets it wrong on his first try.

.

The next time they decide Robbe will top, Sander doesn't suck him off or do much to stimulate Robbe prior, hoping he could ride it out tonight because he's been kind of desperate to be filled again. 

After a bit of foreplay for Sander, Robbe gets up on his knees and slides the condom on. Sanders swipes his index up Robbe pouted lip, "Come on, haven't even started yet and you're already expecting the worst."

"I'm trying to think about any other emotion besides being turned on."

Sander chuckles and nods as Robbe pushes his legs back to his chest, "You're so hot, Sander." He says taking in his naked body

Sander smiles, "Thank you, baby. Come on, I need you."

Robbe licks his lips and scoots closer as he pushes past his rim and slides in. Robbe's eyes stay locked on Sander as the blond hisses when Robbe's balls deep inside of him.

"Feel okay?" Sander ask Robbe who nods, "You're still so tight on me but I'm okay."

Robbe hovers above him as he starts with gentle and deep thrusts. Sanders eyes hang low as he teases himself with one finger grazing up and down his hard dick. 

"A little more, baby" He whines, his eyes finally closing. Robbe starts moving his hips a little quicker and Sander's eyes shoot open, he nods looking up at Robbe and mutters, "Right there. Fuuuuuck baby, your dick feels so good"

Robbes hand comes to Sanders mouth, "Your words are getting to me, you gotta stop." He warns. 

Sander instead just takes two of Robbe's fingers in his mouth, closes his eyes and starts sucking and bobbing his head and Robbe let's out a groan. Even as a bottom, Sander still leaves Robbe flustered and weak in the knees. Sanders eyes flutter open and he pushes the fingers out of his mouth and pushes it down to his neck, tightening Robbe's hold on it. 

"Fuck me harder" He says. A curling heat hits Robbe's abdomen when those words leave Sanders lips. "You're killing me, Sander"

Sander smiles, "I won't say anything else if you give it to me hard. Please" he adds on and feels Robbe's cock throb inside of him, knowing his words were going straight to his erection. 

Robbe keeps his hand around Sanders neck as he starts thrusting. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Sanders eyes roll back as he grips the pillow behind his head. His other hand comes to Robbe's hold on his neck and tightens it, telling him he wanted to be choked a little more. Robbe tightens his grip and Sander gasp and lets out a barely audible, "Fuck"

His hand comes back to his dick as he starts erratically stroking. He looks up at Robbe who can't take his eyes off of him. Sander mouths "I'm close" and Robbe pounds into him harder, now chasing after his own orgasm. Sanders eyes clench shut, his mouth hung open as he let's out increasingly louder moans despite Robbes chokehold limiting his speech.

"Want to see you come" Robbe says and on cue, Sander comes all over his chest. Robbe let's go of his neck and after several more thrusts, the brunette is coming with loud cries. He falls into Sanders chest, absolutely spent. Sander runs his through Robbe's damp hair and kisses his cheek and slaps his ass, "That was so good"

"Good because I'm tired" He chuckles, looking up towards him. He gently caresses Sanders red neck, "it feels okay?" 

Sander nods as Robbe sits up to take the condom off and get rid of it. Sander wipes his index finger through a bit of the come on his stomach and lifts his finger up to Robbe's mouth. Similar to how Robbe ate the croque when they first met, his big brown eyes stay locked on Sanders as he opens his mouth and wraps it around his finger and sucks it clean. 

Robbe smiles and leans down and gives Sander a messy kiss, lingering as Sander tastes himself on Robbe's tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated 😊  
> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
